Live In The Now, No Day But Today
by doodala
Summary: My first Rent fanfic. Its starts with April being alive and Roger finding out that he has AIDS. And what happens with Mimi? 6th Chap has been added. If you want to read more.. REVIEW more.
1. Chapter 1 Meeting April

Live In The Now- No Day But Today

Chapter 1- The Meeting:

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. All of this belongs to the great Jonathan Larson. Although the story is mine. **

**Enjoy. Review would be appreciated. They would make me decide to continue the story. **

Mimi stood up to grab a ticket from the counter when Angel asked, "Mimi-chica, is it o.k. if I go downstairs to the cafeteria to get a drink?

Mimi answered, "Sure, just as long as you grab me a hot choc too!" Angel smiled and ran to the lift. She smiled and started reading another pamphlet: "_THE 101 ON HIV AND AIDS." _After two minutes of the "_101", _Mimi lifted her head and saw a young girl crying in the corner. Mimi stood up and walked over to the girl and tried to comfort her.

The girl looked up and asked, "Who are you? GO AWAY! You'll get it too. Leave me alone to die. Just go. I don't want to hurt you."

Mimi knew what she was talking about. This girl had AIDS. Mimi was now wearing a look that only Angel would recognise- the deep in thought look. Mimi was starting to remember what her reaction was when she first found out she had AIDS.

When Mimi first found out she was HIV- positive, she had just run away from home and had only her childhood friend, Angel to support her. Fortunately, Angel had HIV too and knew how to help Mimi along the way too. The girl cried out again and Mimi immediately came out of her daze and back into the real world. Mimi slowly said, "Listen honey! Firstly, take a breath. Secondly, HIV is mainly transmitted through blood, sexual intercourse and child birth. Thirdly, honey…. "Mimi held up her pamphlet, "Don't worry. I already have HIV."

The girl stopped crying and wiped her tears with the tissue Mimi had given her. She took a breath and said, "I'm sorry. I'm April. Is what you said true?"

"Yeah. Of course. I wouldn't lie to you." Mimi answered. Angel came out of the lift and walked over to them, "Oh my god! Do you guys know that the chairs are much more comfortable than the floor? Unless, of course…."

Angel and Mimi laughed and helped April onto one of the chairs. Angel smiled, "Hi. I'm Angel. Mimi's my best friend. "

April grinned, "Hey. I'm April. Are you also-"

"Yeah, Angel and I both have check -ups today, "Mimi cut in. A nurse walked out with her clipboard and called Mimi Marquez. A minute later, another nurse came out and called Angel's name.

Angel said her goodbyes to April and walked into the hospital room. 15 minutes later, Angel and Mimi came out of the room and saw April still sitting in the waiting room.

Mimi said, "April, what are you still doing here?"


	2. Chapter 2 The Fight

Live In The Now, No Day But Today 

Chapter 2- The Fight 

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. All of them belong to the very talented Jonathan Larson. However, the plot belongs to me. **

April looked up from her pamphlet, "Oh, Hi guys. I was wondering if you guys could walk me-"

Angel cut in and said, "Sure darling. Come on. Let's go." April grabbed her purse and stood up. As they headed out of the hospital, April mentioned things about her life. A stranger could tell that April completely trusted her new friends. April told them everything. She mentioned she was a drug addict and was trying to stop, how she had an ex- rock star boyfriend and she spent most of her time at her boyfriend's loft. April had never trusted anybody this much before- (no even Roger) and now that she did, she told her new found friends everything. April knew she could trust them- Mimi had a warm heart and helped April realise HIV couldn't stop her. Angel could make anyone feel better just by looking at them with her warm eyes and embrace.

Ten minutes later, Mimi looked at April and asked, "Um… sorry to but in April, but this is my apartment. How bout' you? We were supposed to walk you home.

April laughed, "Huh? Oh Mimi! This is where Roger, my boyfriend lives!"

Angel put her hands around both of them and said, "Cool! What a coincidence!"

The three of them laughed and headed up the stairs. When they reached the third floor, Mimi and Angel said their goodbyes and April carried on going up to the 4th floor to meet Roger.

Minutes later, Mimi and Angel heard shouts and screaming above them. Angel decided to check on April. She stood up and opened the door; she saw April running down the stairs crying.

Mimi grabbed her two coats and pulled Angel out of the loft. Both of them hurried down the stairs and found April sitting in an alleyway near the loft holding a needle and a bag of white powder.

Mimi looked at April and was reminded of her self. However, Mimi decided she needed to pluck up the courage and help her friend. Mimi patted April and said, "April, sweetie. Are you o.k.?" and gently took the needle and the small bag of heroin powder. Angel took the needle and threw it away.

Minutes after, April passed out. Angel and Mimi together managed to carry the very thin and weak April up the stairs and into Mimi's apartment. Angel pulled out one of the spare beds and helped Mimi to put April in it.

Angel asked, "Mimi- chica, do you need me to stay here for the night?"

Mimi looked up, "Yeah sure. It's getting late anyway. You can stay over. There's so cup noodles in the cupboard and hot choc too. Make some for me, will ya, Ang?

Angel stood up, "Of course chica."


	3. Chapter 3 April Wakes

Live In The Now- No Day But Today 

Chapter 3: April Wakes 

Two hours later, April got out of her bed and looked around. Mimi heard April clomping around and woke up. She said, "April, are you o.k.?"

"Yeah. Thanks. I'm fine. Thank god you guys brought me up here. I could have been raped. You know New York, right?"

Angel looked up from her noodles and said, 'Yep. New York.

The three girls fell silent. Two seconds later, they looked at each other and laughed.

Angel looked at April sympathetically and said, "So… what happened?"

Mimi laughed, "SO how come you can get April to spill and I can't?"

"It's a talent. I was born with it!" Angel teased.

April raised an eyebrow and held up her head, "Yeah. And I'm Elvis."

Mimi looked at her and said, "Hi Elvis. Can I have your autograph?"

"Of course, man. Would you like a picture too?" April replied in a posh voice. She started giggling but then stopped when her mind went back to Roger.

Angel gave a small ahem and April sighed.

"Fine. I'll have to tell you guys anyway," April told them. She took a breath and started speaking, "Two months ago, I went to a club one night and I met Roger. His band was playing a gig there that night and I was there watching. While Roger was singing, his eyes met mine and we fell in love. After his gig, we hung out at the club chatting and getting to know each other. I introduced him into heroin- we shared needles and we would always get high together. Every time a problem came along we would solve it by getting high.

Then one day, we were making out in the loft- Mark wasn't home, I started coughing and feeling very dizzy and sick. Then I fainted. Roger immediately rushed me to the hospital. When I woke up, Roger was waiting outside my room sleeping because he was so tired. The doctor spoke to me and he said that he wanted to give me some news. I wanted to call Roger in, but the doctor insisted that I received this news alone. So I kept quiet and listened to the doctor. He told me that I had HIV. I was shocked and scared and just wanted to die. I was such in a state of shock that I started screaming questions at him like, Why I would have HIV? And making statements like, "You're crazy. If I had HIV, I would have had it years ago.".

The doctor explained to me that some people's bodies react slower. My cells didn't spread too quickly so nobody knew I had HIV. Then he left letting me think and let Roger in. I sat on the hospital bed starring at the ceiling and crying. However, when Roger came in, I quickly wiped my tears away and looked at him. He asked me if I was fine and I told him it was just a lack of food and rest. I couldn't bear to tell him the truth. I knew if I had HIV, Roger would have it too. He and I shared needles while getting high. I was scared about what he might say.

Two days after, I visited the hospital again for my check up and to pick up my AZT. After the check up, I couldn't bear it anymore. I just sat down at cried and cried. I didn't want to live; I had lost every hope of living and just trying to survive. Then I met you guys. You guys gave me hope and showed me that people living with HIV can survive and live with happiness. Angel and Mimi smiled.

So I decided to confront Roger and tell him everything. When I did, I was really confident and had so much faith in myself. But then I saw Roger's face. It was filled with so much anger but it was also filled with sadness and lost hope. He looked at me and started shouting. I didn't know what to do so I screamed back at him telling him that it wasn't my fault. After that I couldn't take it anymore. I ran out Roger's door and did the only thing I knew how to do. I went to The Man and bought some more heroin and started getting high. After I pushed the needle into my body, I finally figured that my body couldn't take all this anymore and it shut itself down from all this stress. Thank god you guys found me."

Mimi took April's hand in hers and said, "April. Promise me you'll never do that again. No that you have HIV, you have a lower immunity system."

Angel took a breath and spoke out, "April… you want advice don't ya?" April nodded.

"Girl, you have to confront the guy. Tell him how you feel and how you felt when he screamed at you. Tell him you never wanted this to happen. Tell him everything. Tell him you're sorry. If he really loves you, he'll respect you and still love you," Angel explained.

"Yeah, if he doesn't respect you and love you as you are, he's not worth it," Mimi added on.

April gave the two of them a questioning look.

Mimi and Angel smiled, nodded and gave a reassuring look.

April stood up and said, "Should I go now?"

Angel, "Woah! Girl. You've got the confidence then you make the decision."

"O.K. I'll go now," April walked towards the door.

Mimi held back a laugh, "God, she is desperate. She's really serious about this."

Angel walked over, "April. Its 1:00 in the morning. Maybe there is the possibility that he IS asleep."

"Fine. I'll go tomorrow then," said April.

Next Chap:

The April and Roger talk.


	4. Chapter 4 The Roger April Talk

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. All of this belongs to the great Jonathan Larson. Although the story is mine. **

**Enjoy. Review would be appreciated. They would make me decide to continue the story. **

April walked up the stairs as slowly as her feet would allow her and stopped in front of Roger's door. Tons of questions were going through her mind at the time. _Am I doing the right thing? What will Roger think? What will Roger say? Were Mimi and Angel just talking shit to me?_

She cleared her mind, took a breath and slid open the door. Roger was sitting on the sofa playing his guitar and singing, "_One song glory, one song before I go..." _and looked up at April.

_Come on April, you can do this. You HAVE to do this._ She took a deep breath and spoke but Roger cut her off. "April, what do you think you're doing here?"

"I came to apologize."

"Saying sorry doesn't mean anything. I've got AIDS. Any time now I could die. And guess what? It's your entire fault."

"Roger, please-"

"Go away April."

"Roger, let me explain."

"No. You're a mean, lying, selfish BITCH." The words tore at her like a knife having waited long years too kill. She felt pain, anger and frustration. April looked at Roger with her beautiful teary eyes and tried to hold back. But she couldn't.

"I'm sorry Roger. Let me explain. I love y-"

"If you really loved me you'd know the pain and suffering you've caused me."

That was it. April left the loft and ran all the way down the stairs to Mimi's apartment.

…. But Roger was having second thoughts….


	5. Chapter 5 What Happens Next

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. All of this belongs to the great Jonathan Larson. Although the story is mine. **

**Enjoy. Review would be appreciated. They would make me decide to continue the story. **

The loft door opened and Roger looked up at his roommate entered the loft.

"Hey. I got your AZT"- Mark said.

"Thanks"- Roger replied drearily.

"No Prob. Ooh. You had another fight with April, didn't you?"

"This wasn't just another fight It was-"

"Look, Rog. I know this seems bad to you. But I don't want to keep solving problems for you anymore. You and April keep on having these random fights. I know this one is about you having HIV, but please try and figure it out yourself."

Roger was sitting there helpless at the fact that this time Mark actually confronted him. In a way, he felt betrayed and happy at the same time.

**-Split-**

Meanwhile, downstairs, April was being comforted by Angel and Mimi.

"I thought you said that he loved me," bawled April.

"Well maybe, he still does and wasn't thinking straight," comforted Mimi.

"Look, if this doesn't love you, he's got another thing coming."

"Of course he loves me. What are you thinking? What are you thinking Angel? That's he's gonna love you? Never! He loves me. You hear me. Me!"

"What the hell April? How dare you accuse Angel? If you're in bad situation, don't you are accuse her of anything. She's just trying to help."

"Sorry Angel. I really am. You too Mimi. I guess I just lost control. Sorry."

**-Split-**

Mark came out of room after 2 hours of editing his new film "The difference between friends and people." He grabbed a beer from the fridge and sat down next to the frustrated Roger.

"Look Roger, I'm sorry how I blew up at ya just now."

"Its okay. You were right. I AM always blowing up my problems at you."

"So.. What happened?"

"April came up when you went out to apologize and I blew up at her and screamed at her to leave."

"Uh. Okay.. That was not the best thing to do."

"You think? Great advice man, great advice"

"Look, if you see her again. Go apologize."

"Its not that easy."

"I never said it was. But its not that hard to try, okay?"

"Okay."

And right on cue, April walked in and said, "Um. Hey Mark. I just came in to take some of my things back."

"Oh sure thing. Go ahead." He replied.

April went into the room and grabbed her needles, heroin packet, a shirt and her shorts. She walked out, "I'll be back tomorrow for more." Then she walked out of the loft, banging the door hard.

"What happened? I thought we agreed for you to say sorry," Mark asked.

"Yeah. I know. But I froze up." And then Roger knew he couldn't stall forever and ran out of the loft banging the door hard against its hinges, again.

Mark sat and the sofa and sighed, "At this rate, we'll need to get a new door and a set of hinges."

As Roger watched April walk down to the 3rd floor crying, she suddenly, walked right into the door on her right. _Okay. I never knew she lived there. Why didn't she tell me? What else has she been keeping from me? _He walked down the stairs and knocked on the door.

**Split-**

While the three friends we talking, they heard a knock on the door.

Mimi looked up and said, "That's strange, I wasn't expecting anybody."

Angel sat up and suggested, "I'll get it." As she opened the door, it revealed Roger looking grim.

"Do you guys know this guy?" Angel asked.

"Nope," Mimi replied.

April looked up and mumbled, "Yeah, I do. That's Roger. Angel, let me do this." April walked up and went to the door. She walked out the door, braced herself and gave Roger a big slap on the face. One that stung but one that he deserved anyway.


	6. Chapter 6 Make Up And Dreams

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. All of this belongs to the great Jonathan Larson. Although the story is mine. **

**Enjoy. Review would be appreciated. They would make me decide to continue the story. **

_Silence._

"Well, I guess I deserved that. I have been kinda an ass," mumbled Roger.

"Kinda would be the understatement of the century," said April.

"Okay. Let me rephrase that. I have been a total asshole. I deserved that punch you gave me and I came here to apologize."

"That's better. So the apology?"

"Look April. I'm sorry. I overreacted and I shouldn't have. What I should have done is…"

"Yes? Go on… "_She was enjoying this._

"Well… What I should have done is listen to what you had to say and not act like a psycho freak."

"Well... Maybe not like psycho freak, more like hot psycho freak."

"So... will you forgive me?"

"Maybe. If you get on your knees." And amazingly, Roger Davis went on his knees and took April's hand into his own.

"April baby, I am sorry for what I did and how I reacted. Will you forgive me?"

"Yes, I will."

"Come on then, let's go upstairs"

"Why? I wanna introduce you to my friends. Angel and Mimi would love to meet you."

"Fine."

"Oh my god. You wanna get kinky, don't you?"

"Maybe."

"No, Roger, come on."

April took Roger's arm and dragged him back to his apartment to get something to eat.

**-Split- **

"Mimi-chica, I know that look," said Angel.

"What look?" Mimi replied. _But Mimi knew exactly what look Angel was talking about. _

"Mimi- chica, listen to me. April loves Roger and Roger loves April. Do not attempt to ruin that. "

"Duh! A girl can dream though."

"I guess you can. After all you're 18 anyway."


End file.
